Chances
by gleeeeeeeek89
Summary: "They've been playing cat and mouse for years. Garcia finally knocks some sense into JJ to admit her feelings for Emily. However, a drunken night might have screwed up everything..." This is my first CM fanfic. Sexual Situations, Cursing. Rated T for now. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do no own anything, except the story :D**

**This is my FIRST Criminal Minds' fanfic.**

* * *

"Do you know what he's doing?" Emily Prentiss whispered next to her.

"I have noooo idea… He's been doing that for the last hour."

Emily nodded her head skeptically.

"What you guys doing?" Penelope Garcia basically yelled to the two agents observing Reid in front of them.

They both jumped at the sudden noise.

"Jeez! Heart attack, much?" Emily shook her head. "We're watching Reid."

"Yeah, he's been looking through that journal for the last hour." Jennifer Jareau clarified.

"Huh… Well, our little man seems to be trying to decipher something. Why don't you just ask him?" Garcia asked.

"We've tried. Em even through four pens at him but he didn't budge." JJ explained.

"Even hit him square in the forehead, but nada. Nothing." Emily said with a scowl.

The trio stared at the distraught young agent for a few minutes until Aaron Hotchner left his office with a folder. He looked at the two female agents and tech genius and then at Reid. He shook his head in confusion; always something. "Guys, we have a case." He said, walking away.

They all nodded their heads and started heading towards the conference room.

Emily steered off to collect Spencer Reid. She stared at the man who was very much in thought. She hummed to herself and whacked Spencer in the back of the head.

"What the? What was that for?" Reid looked at Emily in disbelief.

"Well, boy genius, we have a case." She smiled as if she did nothing and walked to the conference room where everyone else was.

When Emily entered the room, JJ and Morgan were trying to hide their laughter. They had seen what she'd done to Reid.

"Nice one, Princess." Morgan whispered as she sat next to him.

She winked at him and continued her focus towards Hotch.

"Alright, we've had three deaths in the last twenty-four hours in Lima, Ohio. All women, in their mid thirties. They were Caucasian and brunette. It looks as if the unsub blitz attacked them and cut their throats. He then proceeds to cut their livers out." Hotchner explained while showing the group the crime scene photos.

"Oh dear lord. Is it just me, or do they all look awfully like Emily." Garcia said to JJ.

JJ looked at the photos and the brunette in front of her. "Yeah, they all do look similar. But, let's not think about that, please."

"Wheels up in 30 minutes. We can go over the case more on the plane." Hotch closed the projector and proceeded to exit the room.

"Let's get a moving peoples!" Emily yelled playfully towards everyone still sitting down. She then left the room.

"She's a trip." Garcia said chuckling.

* * *

The BAU was all on the plane heading towards Lima, Ohio. They had an hour left on the plane before they landed.

Garcia sidled up next to JJ who was staring at Emily whom had passed out a few minutes ago.  
"You should really tell her how you feel." Garcia said while looking at Prentiss.

"You now I can't do that. Strauss would have our heads. And I'm not even sure Emily likes me like that."

"Well, my sweet pumpkin, you won't know until you ask. But, I can tell you that you two have been playing cat and mouse and you two obviously have feelings for each other."

JJ looked down at the folder in front of her. The women looked so much like Emily it made her heart race. She couldn't stop thinking about it if was Emily who's life was in danger.

"Maybe after the case. I just don't want to do it right now."

Penelope nodded her head in understanding.

* * *

Once the plane landed, they all headed towards the local police department. When they entered the facility, they were greeted by a Detective Will LaMontagne.

"Hiya guys! We're so happy that you could come down here. We don't know what we're up against."

"Hi. I'm Agents Jennifer Jareau. This is the rest of the team, Agents Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan, Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, and this is Doctor Spencer Reid and our technical analyst Penelope Garcia. Can we set up in a conference room with some white boards?"

"Absolutely. Follow me."

The detective led them into an empty conference room to set up.

* * *

It took the team 3 days to discover the unsub, William Hasbery. It was their last night in Ohio and they decided to grab a drink at the local bar, Charlie's.

By 3am, everyone was very much intoxicated. Reid was being led out by Morgan and Rossi, Garcia and Prentiss were chatting amongst themselves, and JJ was dancing with Detective LaMontagne.

"I... I think I should go." JJ slurred.

"Let me take you home ma'am." Detective said seductively.

JJ wasn't aware of what was going on around her, but she was aware of the cute guy in front of her. Although JJ was a lesbian, flirting never hurt – no matter what gender.

"Alright Detective." She winked at him.

* * *

JJ wakes up groaning with an extremely excruciating headache. She hated that hangover feeling, but that's what you get when you go out at early hours of the morning, drinking.

"Hi sugar. I made you breakfast. I know it's not much, but it's all I had in the fridge."

JJ whips her head around to the voice. She sees the detective in boxers with a tray of food.

"Uh. Where am I? Why are you half-naked?" She closed her eyes, trying to put together all the pieces.

"Well, when I woke up, you were still asleep. I didn't have time to change and I wanted to make you breakfast."

She stared at the man in front of her. She didn't remember anything.

"Did…Did we sleep together?"

Will's face dropped. "Yes. Do you not remember?"

JJ shook her head.

"Now I feel stupid. I'm sorry. I feel like I might have taken advantage of you then. But I thought you wanted me. Look, I'm sorry. We can forget about this happening. You can still have breakfast if you want, then I can drive you back to the hotel."

JJ nodded. She heard a beeping and looked for her phone. She found it on the floor, with 13 missed calls, and 7 new text messages all from Garcia.

"Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit!" She muttered under her breath.

Every text had the same theme:

**Garcia:** Where r u pumpkin?

**Garcia: **I saw u go hpme w the detective

**Garcia: **don't do anything stupid JJ I mean it

**Garcia:** I'm worried about u. seriously Jen if u do something stuid u;ll regret it

**Garcia: **Jennifer Jareau! If u sleep w that man, I'll personally kill u!

**Garcia:** I knew this was a bad idea!

**Garcia:** I'm pretty sure u slept w him. damnit jj. I thought u liked Emily!

_Emily,_ JJ thought. _Dammit! I'm so fucking stupid! Why would she want to go out with me now? Knowing a slept with a Detective._

JJ's phone beeped in her hand showing a new text message.

**Garcia:** I'm pretty sure ur awake now. just get ur sweet little ass back here. Our brunette beauty has been a mess. She knows u went home w the detective last night. I told u to tell her. u two have been playing can and mouse for forever. Hopefully u didn't screw this up! If u did, don't come crying to me. I warned u.

JJ sighed. She looked up at Will. "I have to go. I'm sorry. Last night wasn't supposed to happen. I… I'm gay. And I guess I was too drunk last night." She got up, getting dressed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. It's alright. I'll just drive you back."

* * *

When they entered the hotel, they were met with a disappointed look from Garcia. Will said his goodbyes, and left. JJ looked at Garcia who just looked at Emily who had her ear buds in.  
"Is she okay?" JJ asked.

"She's been better. I know you two like each other. It's obvious. But you sleeping with _him _kinda broke her heart sweetie. I shouldn't even be telling you this, but all last night while we were drunk, she wouldn't stop talking about you. She couldn't find you and I told her you left with the detective and she started balling her eyes out. Just do something. You two look miserable." Garcia placed a hand on JJ's shoulder and then walked away.

_I have to make this better. I know I have nothing to feel guilty about, but I do. Fuck! We're not even together! But, I want us to be together. Hopefully, I still have a chance…_

* * *

__**So - let me know what you guys think. Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. I am however still depressed that Paget Brewster left, and JJ married Will... BLEGG! **

**This is my FIRST Criminal Minds' fanfic. I'm not used to writing for them, but I'm trying.  
**

**The support, has been amazing! You guys are freaking awesome :)  
**

**Shout out to Calzonaobessed, Ladies Of CM, keonquil, SSAJemily, witchytara25, odunit, badtothebone, and Shannon. Your reviews made me smile and influenced me to get this chapter out quickly :D hope I don't disappoint :/  
**

* * *

"You just gonna stare all day?" Derek Morgan whispered into JJ's ear. He then took the vacant seat next to her.

"I'm not staring..."

He scoffed, "if that's not staring, then stop leering." Morgan winked at JJ.

She folded her arms across her chest and muttered, "I'm not leering" under her breath.

Derek looked at JJ with one eyebrow up. He knew this was not the JJ he was used to. He then looked at the brunette in front of them.

"What'd you do?" he said without looking at the blonde.

"What makes you think I did anything?" JJ said defensively.

Derek raised an eyebrow and gave her the 'really?' look.

JJ rolled her eyes, "I-may-have-slept-with-someone..." she said with one breath and extremely fast.

He slowly turned his head to face JJ. She wouldn't look at him in the eyes. She knew what he was going to do next. He was going to rip her a new one. It was only a matter of time. After all, Derek was Emily's best friend.

"JJ, JJ, JJ. What the fuck were you thinking? Was it with the detective dude?" he said with disappointment laced in his voice.

Still, without meeting his eyes, she shook her head out of frustration. "Yes, I did. I don't remember anything." JJ lifted her hands and hid her face within them. "I feel so guilty. Like, I know we're not together, but now I know I'll never get the chance. I fucked up big time. What do I do?" she was on the verge of tears by now.

Morgan embraced JJ in a hug. Awkward as it was because they were sitting in the jet.

"You gotta do what comes from the heart, love. I know she's disappointed. But, you've broken down her walls this far. I'm sure you can do it again. Prove it to her that you want her. And Jayj, you kinda slept with a dude. That's kinda worse."

JJ let out a groan.

"Sorry sweetheart... So, really? The detective?" he snickered.

"Ugh, don't remind me. I'm grateful I don't remember much, but it still feels weird. I'm gay! I don't like men. What was I thinking?" she slumped down further into her chair.

"Obviously you weren't!" he laughed out loud.

"Shut up!" JJ muttered while playfully punching his arm.

"Just don't wait too long." Derek said more seriously. "Woo her." he the winked at JJ and got up to sit next to Garcia.

_I can do this_, JJ thought to herself.

Xx

Once they all arrived at Quantico, JJ made it her mission to talk to Emily. She needed to explain everything herself and start over. She saw that she was losing the beautiful older agent, and she didn't want that.

_Maybe that saying is right, you never know what you truly have and want until it's gone._ JJ shook her head. _No! I still have a chance, dammit! I can't let her get away._

While in thought, JJ didn't realize Emily leaving towards the elevators. She made a quick sprint to catch up with the brunette.

"Hey! Em, wait up!" She stopped the elevators from closing.

"Yeah?" Emily said sheepishly.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go grab a bite to eat?" JJ fidgeted with her fingers. "Look, I know you saw me leaving with Will. And I just wanted to explain myself. Please. I just feel like I need to" She looked at Emily expectantly.

"There's nothing to explain Jennifer."

Crap, JJ knew she was in trouble. No one ever called her _Jennifer_. Not even her own parents.

"But, there is. I need to explain because I care about you Emily. I know you care about me too. I just, I want a chance. Please. Then maybe, I could take you out on a date? I know it's against bureau policy. But, I'm willing to risk it…for you. Please." JJ wasn't against begging. This was her one shot. She knew it was worth it.

Emily looked at her with no readable emotion.

"I'm not sure Agent Jareau. I'll agree to the drinks, but tomorrow. I'm beat tonight. You're going to have to give me a good reason to agree to a date." Emily said with a hint of smugness that didn't go unnoticed by JJ.

JJ sighed in relief. _At least she's agreeing to drinks. It's a step. _"Fine, anything. Tomorrow. Drinks. You got it. Um, thanks Em. I mean it." She couldn't stop the grin that was forming on her face.

"Like I said, drinks. We'll see what happens after that. But, I need a reason… Goodnight Jayj." Emily said seductively.

JJ moved away from the elevator doors, grin still intact. After the doors closed, she heard someone clear their throat behind her.

"Sugar plum, I'm very proud of you! Oh! We have to figure out what to do! I'm going to help you, if my life depends on it! You two are destined to be together!" Garcia shrieked.

Blushing slightly, "it's just drinks, Garcia. One step at a time."

_One step at a time, I can do this, _JJ encouraged herself.

* * *

**Note: This is going to take place slowly. Not too slow, but just bear with me. I'm not used to writing Criminal Minds' and I just need time to adjust. If anyone has suggests, feel free to PM me or review. I am always interested in what you guys have to say! **

**-A**


	3. Not An Update But Please Read

**NOT AN UPDATE but please read!**

I have a question…

I recently got my hands on Criminal Minds seasons 1-6 :D

I'm super stoked, and really happy!

Well, I was watching some episodes and I was wondering if you guys minded if I used some scenes from episodes, but changed them up a bit to incorporate JJ and Emily.

I know I don't own Criminal Minds. But I just wanted to borrow some scenes…

Let me know what you guys think!

I'm back from a vacay :D got super tan! and burnt a lil lol. but so worth it! probs won't have an update for a week or so... i just want to make it perfect for you guys!

So – yay or nay for using scenes from actual episodes?

-A


	4. PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT! AN

**Author's Note:**

I'm _so_ incredibly sorry, but this story is going on a hiatus.

It's the summer before I go off to university. I leave in August.

So, I've been doing a lot of stuff to prepare and I'm taking this summer to relax. Plus, I've had major writer's block.

However, I do have plans for this story and I am going to use some Criminal Minds' scenes.

(DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS. I AM JUST BORROWING THE CHARACTERS AND SCENES (but with my own inner thoughts. should be cool :))).

This story should be updated sometime in _**September**_. That I _promise_ you!

I hope I don't lose followers…

I guess ya win some, ya lose some…

Thank _**you everyone**_ who has followed, reviewed, and Favorited this story!

You guys are _awesome_, and I hope I don't disappoint in the future :D

- A


End file.
